Blood Felony
by livebyinsanity
Summary: Four years after the Battle of Hogwarts, death eaters are still running amock in Britain. When Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger meet in a tenuous battle of wills, which will suffice? Love or hate? And can Draco find the strength not to lose his mind?
1. A Series Of Events

**Blood Felony**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

"_Life; a cycle. A series of events, meetings and departures._

_Friends discovered – others lost, precious time wastes away._

_Big droplet tears are cried for yesterday,_

_But are dried in time for tomorrow._

_Until all that remain are foggy, broken memories,_

_Of a happy yesteryear._

_~ Daniela Gallo_

**Chapter One: A Series of Events, Meetings and Departures**

**Hermione**

May 2 2002.

Today marks the fourth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, a day which we had both won and lost. It was the day that the Order Of Phoenix combined with the DA had rid the world of one of the most evil wizards to have ever crossed the planet – Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Riddle. The resulting death eaters had either fled quickly after this plight or had been subsequently captured or killed. That day was a victory but it was also a defeat. We lost Remus. We lost Tonks. We lost Fred; and later, Ron.

Ron's death had come as a tragic surprise to all of us. He had been cursed by Lucius Malfoy – struck by a deadly incantation that rendered him dead, some seven weeks after the battle had actually ended. The funeral was a quiet affair, attended by only his close friends and family. And when the mahogany coloured coffin was nailed shut, I felt like a piece of my heart had died also.

Ron and I had resumed dating after the Battle of Hogwarts as did Harry and Ginny. We had kicked off with a passion, unrestrained by the pressure of living in a war. I found myself letting loose to my wilder side, prepared to spent hours on a couch 'snogging' him rather than divulging in knowledge and books. I will admit that as I consumed more and more time with Ron, I saw less of everybody else but not so much as to forget them altogether.

So, when Ron died...I felt myself falling.

For the first couple of months, Harry and the Weasleys allowed me to recede into my bedroom (for we were all living at the Burrow); they believed that I only needed some time to readjust to life without Ron and vent out my despair. But when December rolled around, and I was still acting like a ghost, they became extremely concerned. Ginny tried to get me around to meals and Harry coaxed me into going outside but I remained, like a statue in my room, unable to stop thinking about Ron. I was aware that Molly and Arthur were fretting about my welfare; I knew that I as causing them additional pain but I couldn't face the rest of the world anymore.

So, I didn't.

On Christmas day 1998, I received a visitor who knocked on my door and ignored my mumbled request for her to go away. That said visitor presented herself in the pearly blonde form of Luna Lovegood. While I had been hunched up in my room to drown in my own misery, Luna had been dealt quite a rough hand in life as well. Xeno, Luna's father had been murdered by rebellious death eaters back in September. More recently, she had fled from her abusive boyfriend, Rolf Scamander, whom had attempted to rape her after a night drinking with his friends.

By talking to Luna, I felt as though my pain had begun to fade – as though a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Luna had somehow managed to convince me that Ron would not have wanted me to be miserable and that no matter how difficult, life had to go on. She told me that "moping about all day long wouldn't bring Ron back from the cemetery, no matter how much I cry". Luna told me to be strong.

For Ron.

She inspired me as I started to slip back into a daily routine, encouraging me to eat and interact with the others (for Luna had also moved into the Burrow). And I'm glad to say that by March the following year, it was as though I was a completely different person. I was prepared to smile again and even went to play Quidditch with Harry, George (who had actually coped reasonably well with Fred's death) and Ginny. While I failed to stay in the air for more than five minutes at a time, I managed to enjoy myself. Although Percy chose to remain living in London, he was seen around the Burrow quite frequently and I relished arguing with him about the issues of the day. Bill and Charlie – I spoke to them as well.

May 2 1999 marked the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I cried myself to sleep that night. Because if it weren't for the battle, I would never have lost Ron. That day was sombre as Mrs Weasley's low weeps and wails resonated around the house; even George's cheery presence was missing for he had spent that day alone beside the pond. And the same repeated itself on June 25 when we turned to mourn Ron.

Life was more or less the same for the rest of the year. Christmas was a quiet gathering, interrupted only by Muriel gatecrashing to say that 'Easter is a time for all the family'. And in February the next year, we were shocked when Dedalus Diggle was found dead in his home, having been murdered by the Avada Kedrava. The ministry later arrested a former death eater, William Jugson for the crime.

May 2 2000. Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the wizarding world was hit with yet another horrifying shock. Led by the sadistic cow, Lucius Malfoy, a band of reformed death eaters (who has escaped from the Battle of Hogwarts) decided to attack the ministry, vowing to 'complete the task that the Dark Lord had begun.'

That was the same day where the Order of the Phoenix regrouped as well. Backed by the ministry's auror department and led by Professor McGonagall, we were once again forced to fight our hearts out to eradicate death eaters from our world.

The first few months were difficult. I was disheartened with the prospect of more violence and fighting, having already lost so much as a result of the previous wizarding wars. Thankfully, Luna and Harry were faithful in their support for me and eventually I found myself able to begin assisting the Order. In November, as the number of killings suspected by death eaters increased dramatically, I took on the Animagus form of a flighty pigeon, which would allow me to spy on suspected death eaters.

Throughout January and February, I started tailing John Mulciber, a death eater who had been released from Azkaban recently because he had 'surrendered himself and not been a large contributor in the second wizarding war'. We had noticed that Mulciber was frequently making suspicious visits to Borgin & Burke as well as being sighted attaching a note to the owl famous for belonging to the Malfoys. And, on March 14, I had a breakthrough.

That day, Mulciber had been in Diagon Alley where he met Draco Malfoy in a deserted side street parallel to Knockturn Alley. Disguised in my animagus form, I was able to eavesdrop on the conversation, discovering that the death eaters were attempting to recruit the fairies and nymphs into their campaign. Knowing that nymphs and fairies were loyal fight to the death creatures, we had to try to stop them. I was astonished to discover that Luna was an open book about fairies because she would frequently reel off their likes and interests.

Knowing that Mulciber was involved with the death eaters, the Ministry attempted to arrest him at his seaside home. However, this was flawed by the apparent appearance of further death eaters and in the struggle a young auror was killed.

On May 2 2001, we mourned the third anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

But while we grieved, the bastard death eaters had no difficulty in increasing their chaos. They struck at magical villages while some shops were burned down within Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Fortunately, we were safe at the Burrow, with strong wards across the property, similar to those used on the Tonks' house in July, 1997.

To our credit, we managed to defeat Fenrir Greyback, ruining his plans to create a werewolf army; and in September we began to make headway into breaking down the complex security and concealment charms surrounding Malfoy manor, where the suspected death eater HQ lay. On the downside, an attack on Delacour Place, in France caused the death of Fleur's mother, Apolline and subsequently, Monsieur Delacour drowned himself in the channel, three weeks afterwards. The orphaned Gabrielle abandoned her education at Beauxbatons – moving in with Bill and Fleur in Shell Cottage.

Despite having a tenuous relationship with the elder Delacour, I found Gabrielle was a pleasant person to converse with. Aged 14, Gabrielle was intelligent and held fascinating insight into some of my favourite wizarding and muggle novels. I also discovered that whenever the boys' intrigue with Quidditch or Luna's obsession with peculiar creatures became too much for me to handle – I could rely on Gabrielle for conversation that I _did _enjoy.

And in the middle of one of the craziest war footings yet, that little piece of normalcy that I could understand was beyond valuable.

In early January, we discovered that the fairies had chosen to assist the dark side. Our hearts plummeted a little but ever optimistic Harry told us to 'screw the fairies, let's kick some Malfoy ass instead'.

Throughout February which quickly rolled into March and April, we continued breaking down the spells protecting Malfoy Manor, as inconspicuously as possible. Harry and I succeeded in countering one of the invisibility charms around the property, thus allowing us to see a hazy outline of the house but not the people within. Soon after this, I reconciled with Neville Longbottom who gotten a job as a herbologist in Canada where he ran into one of our old schoolmates, Hannah Abbott who informed him about the death eater scenario back home.

So, Neville joined us at the Burrow. And just last week, he assisted us to successfully capture Marcus Flint – the Slytherin Quidditch captain turned death eater.

And so we come into a full circle. Today, on the fourth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry has advanced an attack on Malfoy Manor with around half of the reformed Order. I was at the Burrow with Ginny in order to help with coordination and in the case of injuries, be on hand to help out. The house was quiet apart from the low drool which came from the ghoul.

For every half hour that passed, Ginny became even more nervous and agitated, almost delusional with worry about Harry and I frequently had to assure her that 'No news is good news'.

But it was after three hours that anything changed at all. When Hestia Jones apparated to the Burrow, she was dragging a struggling blonde haired boy by the throat. Dressed in fancy fabrics and scowling disdainfully, it could only be one person.

Draco Malfoy.

_How in the hell?_

**Hello, thanks for reading the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope that you enjoyed it and will be kind enough to offer me feedback in the form of a review. Tell me: what do you think of the events which have occurred since the Battle of Hogwarts? Because I'll be alternating chapters between Hermione and Draco's perspective, Draco's life in the last 4 years will be elaborated on in the next chapter. So, please REVIEW! If you have any questions about the timelines in this fic, feel free to ask. Criticism welcome. On a side note, this fic was inspired by one of my great friends dubbed 'Nicola ' and wouls just like to give her my thanks.**

**~alicecullen5.**


	2. You're Not The King

"_If God's the game that you're playing,_

_Then we must get more acquainted_

_Because it has to be so lonely,_

_To be the only one who's holy"_

_~ Paramore – Playing God_

**Chapter Two: You're Not The King Of The World Anymore**

**Draco**

I woke up in a white room. Plain white walls, white floors, a white outline of an undoubtedly white door. Oh and a peculiar white light shining from a peculiar glass object attached to the ceiling. I didn't know where I was, what the time was or how long I had been here.

That's when I noticed that my robe and shoes were missing. I was only wearing a white button up shirt which was torn slightly around the sleeves and a pair of pants that too, looked as though they've crossed a war zone. I also sported several cuts along my arm and I could feel traces of dry blood around my jaw line.

_What had happened to me?_

I remembered being back home in Malfoy Manor. My father was having a long rant about how 'we had redeemed ourselves for the Dark Lord.' He said that since the disaster of the Battle of Hogwarts, we had managed to pick ourselves up and continue to spread fear and terror. I could see my mother nodding absent mindedly; she didn't approve of violence so the discussion of battle techniques disinterested her. She was staring out the window where a pale green haze (a side effect of all our security enchantments) floated while I nodded, pretending to listen. I fiddled with my wand and just as I placed it into my robe pocket, we all heard a massive explosion.

The front door was blasted apart; my father and I both ran towards it, wands drawn. _How had they gotten past the protective enchantments? _Jets of light were everywhere, colliding into one another and causing a multitude of different coloured sparks.

There were more of them than there were us. I couldn't even see where my father was; there were too many other people. I sent a stunning spell towards the crowd as I peered over their heads for a sign of my father's long blonde hair. Just as I thought I had spotted him, I felt my wand being wrenched from my grip and fingernails, like daggers dig into my neck.

I was choking and struggling to breathe when I felt my oxygen get sucked away. I identified this as the sensation of side along side apparition.

It took me a while to get my bearings after landing. I was still in an annoying chokehold s I struggled to get myself into a more comfortable position.

That's when I saw mudblood Granger. Imagine that shock of a lifetime. And then I found myself fading into unconsciousness.

I figured that I must have been stunned. Odds were I was with that dratted Order Of the Phoenix and odds were they were going to kill me; I was the enemy after all. This thought made me feel slightly nervous. I had no wand, no way to fight. I was alone; who would know where to find me? When I didn't know where I was myself. The grandfather clock was my only companion. It was the only object I could see perched up high on the wall. For a few minutes I watched it, expecting that at any moment the wall would be blasted to pieces and that I would die.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

Could that thing just shut up already?

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

Why did every sound feel like the dreaded countdown to an execution?

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the clock. "CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE BLOODY MINUTE?"

I was about to scream more profanities at the clock when I noticed that the door had been opened and that mudblood Granger had witnessed my deranged screaming. I closed my mouth, trying to appear as dignified as possible and glared. She was smirking and had my wand been within reach, I would have hexed her into oblivions.

"Don't mind me, Malfoy." She said in a patronising tone. "You can continue your love hate conversation with the clock. "

I glared.

She kept smirking and then I wondered if she was going to kill me. _No way, Granger wouldn't have the guts. _Not a pleasant thought when I had no idea how many other hooligans were living in the house. And I hated being in the inferiority zone; so I tried to retaliate.

"How are you without Weasel these days?" I asked sarcastically. "If I were you, I'd be glad that he's dead. Weasel always was a pain in the ass."

I knew that I had struck a nerve when angry tears started to form in Granger's eyes. This made me feel satisfied until she closed in and slapped me on the cheek, with a force slightly higher than when she punched me. I recoiled only to find a similar blow coming towards my other cheek and it _hurt. _I tried to get out of the way but fatigue was my enemy and so another slap made contact harshly.

My head was starting to spin; all I managed to mutter was a half hearted.

"Get off me mudblood." I spat.

To my surprise she stopped delivering blows but her devious smirk made me feel slightly nervous. She had that 'I'm going to do what I want and screw the rest of the world' look in her eyes.

She laughed, high pitched and girly.

"You're not the king of the world anymore." She said leaving. "You never were, ferret boy."

The door snapped shut. And then there was silence. It was too quiet and suddenly the damned clock was going haywire with its ticking again.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. _

I covered my ears with the palms of my hands and squeezed as hard as I possibly could.

_Your being an idiot, Malfoy. Just punch the clock then._

Great. Now I was hearing voices within my head too.

Having nothing else to occupy myself with, I had no choice but to replay my encounter with mudblood Granger. It was depressing to realise that she was in control here; it was painful to acknowledge the truth that I was a prisoner here, kept with only a clock for company. I had nothing, not even the slightest inkling of pride; heck, I didn't even get a mattress or something else to sit on.

It was a lonely world.

Just me, myself and the clock.

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and will be kind enough to give me your feedback. On a side note, I will be changing my username to 'livebyinsanity' or something along those lines. Just as a head up...**


	3. Just Lonely Old Hermione

"_When we truly realise that we are alone,_

_Is when we need others most."_

_~ Ronald Anthony_

**Chapter 3: Just Lonely Old Hermione Jean Granger**

**Hermione**

The attack on Malfoy Manor was a success. We had successfully broken through the security enchantments and had subsequently destroyed the HQ of the death eaters. Although Lucius and Narcissa had managed to disapparate to safety, Draco, well _ferret boy _had been caught and was now locked up, going crazy in Charlie's old bedroom.

I grinned to myself; Malfoy shouting at a grandfather clock was one of the funniest things I had seen in a long time. Suddenly I found myself laughing hysterically – this time with the image of him trying to remain as dignified as possible. The others were staring at me and I realised that this was the first time I had genuinely laughed since Ron had died.

And the thought of Ron made me serious again.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

I nodded breathlessly. In order to avoid the stares poking holes in my face, I turned my attention to Harry who was starting to speak.

"Right, we need to decide what we're going to do with Malfoy." He stated, with an expression that indicated _kill him. _

I could see Ginny nodding in agreement, while on the other hand McGonagall's lips were thinly pursed. And there was a tense silence as everyone considered both the advantages and disadvantages o this action. However, to my slight surprise, it as Luna who spoke first.

"Why don't we keep him here instead?" She suggested dreamily, as though still asleep. "That way we can find out more about what the Death Ebbers have been doing."

_Death Ebbers?_ Did she mean Death Eaters? With that one offhand mistake, it seemed as though we had managed to disperse the tension. Although Harry adamantly tried to convince everyone that his idea was best, it seemed as though McGonagall was getting an upper hand in this discussion. She was a teacher before a warrior and hence found the idea of killing an ex student (albeit a wildly corrupted one) absolutely repulsive.

It was settled.

The Order of the Phoenix officially had a hostage.

With that decided the meeting disbanded. Harry and Ginny began to walk towards the orchard. It was obvious that they were looking for some alone time and it looked as though Neville and Luna had been developing a close bond too. George was heading to Diagon Alley while all the 'adults' had various tasks to do/places to be. And me? Sitting by myself at the drawing room table, I had no choice but to acknowledge how lonely my existence had become.

_Lonely._

Just lonely old Hermione Jean Granger.

I found myself wandering around the Burrow. I would pause when I saw a picture or a vase or a doorframe which just happened to be associated with some memory of Ron. I didn't want to enter Ron's virtually untouched bedroom; it was just a reminder of how good life used to be. And so inevitably I ended up on the third floor, gazing at the door where Draco Malfoy had been kept.

Maybe it was just the yearning for another human presence that made me hand reach out over the door knob. Or maybe it was an even deeper feeling of longer that made my wrist turn and let me walk in.

Malfoy was sitting in a corner of the room, his face turned towards the walls. However, his body turned when I went in, to fix me with an icy stare.

"Oh look, the mudblood's back." He stated bluntly and I could have sworn that his nose crunched up instinctively with disdain.

"Oh, shut up, ferret" I snapped. I didn't come here just to get insulted. "Don't suppose you have any of your thickhead friends to talk to, do you? Oh that's right – you're here, captured actually. What a shame."

I was seated on a wooden stool; it was one of the only pieces of furniture in this bare and barren room. It was just the stool, a mattress and a large albeit dysfunctional grandfather clock which only ticked without mercy as opposed to telling the time. It was plain and boring – essentially the bare minimum somebody needed to live. I kept my expression cool and neutral, watching as Malfoy scowled. It was obvious to any sane person that he was not happy here.

_Why did it matter to me whether he was comfortable or not?_

"You're bored enough to talk to me." He muttered in frustration. "Why aren't you with Harry Potter, the hero of the entire crazed world? Does he have no time to waste on you? Or is he having too much fun snogging Weaslette?"

Reflectively, I intake a sharp breath. Memories. A different Weasley. Ron and I kissing passionately, without a care in the world.

"Wait, I nearly forgot!" Malfoy continued to drawl. "What's life like now without Weaselboy anyway? He was always complete douche. I'm sure you realise that my father's curse on him was doing you a favour. Nobody wanted him; _you probably_ had no use for him. So, I don't think anyone would love him now; now, that he's been dead for three pleasurable years."

"Shut up." I found myself screaming. "Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Never." He smirked gleefully (no doubt celebrating an internal victory) as I felt my eyes begin to water.

"You'll never be half the man Ron was!" I shrieked, losing track of reason.

"That's right, sweetheart." His cocky, arrogant voice was getting to me. "I am, are and will always be a hundred times better that fickle Ronnie Weaselboy."

The lone tear was creating a rivulet down the side of my face. I tried to get rid of it, but to no avail.

"Ron's got more decency in his little finger than you'll ever have in your entire life." I choked out. "You'll never, NEVER, get anywhere even close!"

I wanted to run out of the room, but somehow I found myself unable to move.

"When will you stop making excuses for him? We know it. You never loved him and no one ever did. Why won't you just admit it? That everyone is better off that he's dead."

Those words were so cruel.

I felt myself falling to the floor, my knees buckling with my despair. And then, with nothing but absolute chaos happening, the tears exploded from within my eyes. I cried. Like a floodgate opening, there was water everywhere.

I cried.

Cried some more.

And cried.

**So this is Chapter 3? What do you think? Whether it's good or absolutely awful, I'd really like some feedback. So, please review.**


	4. Pulled In All Directions

"_The quest for certainty blocks the search of meaning._

_Uncertainty is the very condition to impel man to unfold his powers."_

_~ Erich Fromm_

**Chapter Four: I Hated Being Pulled In All Directions**

**Draco**

And then Hermione Granger began to cry.

It should have made me feel happy, satisfied that even when I was in captivity, I could keep myself in a slight position of power. I should have been thrilled. I should have been sneering, thinking that "_Gee, the mudblood is so weak." _I should have, that's what a Malfoy should have done.

So, why did my face fall in horror instead? Why did the fact that Granger was crying repulse me instead?

"Shit." I muttered quietly.

It was because the Order would definitely put me to death now, I told myself. As much as despised this bare, white room, I had the feeling that Hell would be a hundred times worse. An easy decision. I didn't want to die.

"Shit Granger" I muttered more loudly, confident that she could hear what I was saying. "That didn't come out right. I'm sorry."

Those last two words were the hardest I ever had to say. In fact, there was a good chance that I had _rarely _if _ever _apologised; the way Granger's sniffling stopped and the way she was staring at me was evidence of this fact. I was surprised to realise that I meant it. And it seemed like the significance of these emotions was not lost on Granger either.

There was a silence, when she stared at me quizzically. The tears had come to a stop but Granger's face was still awash with tears. I saw her stand up, slowly and began to walk towards the door. She waved her wand, silently undoing whatever wards had been placed upon it, when I spoke.

"Don't go."

My voice carried but sounded desperate in the empty room. I saw her pause. _Shit _I realised; that sounded like I wanted to be in her company. But that was only because she was the only person who ever visited me right? Wouldn't it be expected for me to hold onto the only form of human interaction that I had? Yes – that would be it. The house elf (don't ask me how the Weasleys managed to afford one) would always drop a tray of food and then leave, not even giving me an "Enjoy your meal, scum".

I was lonely and it was commonly known that lonely people sought the company of any human being available, right?

And then she was gone. Just like that; one minute she was here, an odd albeit pleasant surprise and the next she had vanished, and I was by myself again. How ironic it was, that I was gloating in order to make myself feel better but that plan had worked as brilliantly as Merlin's crappy track pants. In other works, badly. This meant that I had no choice but to listen as I got berated by the old clock.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Draco Malfoy is an idiot. _

Cheers, clock.

Who needed a clock which didn't even show the time anyway? It was infuriating to hear the seconds of my life wasting away but not knowing how many hours. I was almost relieved when the quiet crack of a house-elf apparating broken my reverie. By the time I looked up, the little devil was gone, leaving only a steak, vegetables and a small glass of water.

I sighed and began to eat, falling asleep shortly afterwards because there was simply nothing else that I could do.

It was an uneasy sleep. I could see my father's face as he sneered at me, sneered at my incompetence to evade capture, within my own home. I could see the mirage of disappointment and displeasure, similar to the Dark Lord's when he found out that Snape had killed Dumbledore instead of me. And when I woke up, I couldn't help but feel relieved that I no longer had to fulfil every single expectation that my father had of me.

Relief couldn't last.

Mere minutes after I woke up, Harry Potter barged into my room (hellhole) with the fiery Weaselette. I barely had a chance to blink before I was pinned against the far wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He bellowed like a wild caveman and his eyes were flashing with undisguised fury. "TELL ME MALFOY, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I spluttered as Granger made an appearance in the hallway, looking confused but I was distracted by the need to tense my muscles as Potter sent two lows swiftly to my gut.

"TELL ME MALFOY!" He yelled. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID AND THEN _MAYBE _I'LL TALK MYSELF INTO SPARING YOUR LIFE!"

"Harry, what's going on?" Granger asked.

_Yeah Potter, what's going on? _I thought, realising too late that I had voiced this thought out loud. My eyes widened slightly in alarm as Potter's hand flitted towards his pocket and most likely his wand but to my astonishment, the Weaselette reacted first. I was hit with a well aimed Bat Bogey hex and had to succumb to the strange and irritating sensation of having these _things _flapping around my face. As I waved my hands in an unsuccessful attempt to drive them away, I could hear Potter shouting an aggravated explanation.

"HERMIONE! They _know _now. They _know _where we have our headquarters. They know where to attack us for maximum damage, because THAT'S THE PLACE WHERE WE PLAN AND PREPARE EVERYTHING!" Potter still made no sense; what did this have to do with me again?

"If they can even find the place." Granger said, slowly with impatience, as though she was speaking to someone who was mentally incompetent. "Fidelius charm, remember?"

"HE COULD HAVE TOLD THEM!" Potter shouted, pointing at me.

The Bat Bogey hex was lifted suddenly. Now Weaselette and Granger were joining me, staring confused at Potter although I did notice that Granger kept casting odd looks in my direction.

"Harry, he's not the secret keeper." Granger said in the same slow voice. "Even if ferret here, managed to, while stuck in a room with no windows, send a message to the death eaters, all they would manage to find is an empty patch of farmland. Mr Weasley is the secret keeper, remember?"

She then proceeded to drag Potter out of my cell, with Weaselette quickly following suit. I heard Granger mumble something under her breath and I was locked in again.

Locked in with my confusing thoughts.

I had no idea what was going on. I could only assume that Potter was peeved because I apparently I had leaked some major secret to the death eaters. This information being the location of the Order Headquarters despite having no idea where we were.

As far as I knew, we could be in an underground cave in the Gulf of Mexico. It sounded unlikely but was as probable as any other possibilities.

I wanted to kick my wall. I hated not knowing. I hated being pulled in all directions and have no idea where I would end up. I hated myself changing; I hated feeling out of character, out of my element.

I hated being confused.

**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter and I'm hoping that you'll be kind enough to drop me a review. Is it good, bad or downright atrocious?**

**~livebyinsanity**


End file.
